A vacation at the palace
by fortunecookie1423
Summary: a story of CRACK PAIRINGS :D basically zuko makes the palace a singles resort for him and all his friends but the partys are wild including ozai finging love!multiple hangovers and LOTS AND LOTS of gambling!and were did that stripper pole come from ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: me no ownie avatar KAPISCH?**

**this is my first fanfic so please don't be toooo harsh k?. thanks to my betta's ****songbird300038 and sofabox12 :D thank you people. Also all flames will be used to BAKE A FRIGGIN PIE! Now shoo shoo go read[:**

There were certain points in Zuko's life, where he simply felt lonely.

The first time was when his father only paid attention to his little sister- Azula, he wouldn't even dare to look at him.

The second time was when he thought no one understood the way he felt after being burned and banished by his own father all in the same day.

The third time was because he decided to hunt for the Avatar- without his uncle by his side.

Though, none of those times could compare how lonely and hopeless he felt after his girlfriend- Mai, left him because he was 'too boring'.  
It was just one of those casual day when Mai and Zuko were eating dinner in utter silence like they usual did. There was simply nothing interesting to talk about that wasn't politics. Mai hated politics despite being a natural at it. In all randomness of the evening, Mai threw her fork at Zuko. Zuko's head jerk up instantly when she started raging at him.  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! We NEVER do anything together except sleep and eat! And when we actually do have a little alone time you just want to hug and talk about politics," Mai was standing yelling the Fire Lord making little smooch noises at her comment to add effect, "you never do anything nice to me like compliment my looks or tell me that I'm beautiful or something!" she threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "And for a kisses! Oh, ho, ho!" she snapped her fingers in his face, "I basically have to tell you to kiss me or do it myself because you won't take a hint or do anything romantic! There is no longer a spark between us. I'm tired of this and I'm tired of you. I'm leaving Zuko. It's over for good."  
Zuko just stared and stared and stared gaping at the mouth. He's never heard Mai talk or rather scream with such emotion. When he came back to his senses and noticed she had left, Zuko stood from his table and rushed out of the restaurant earning looks from the people eating there. He stepped out of the restaurant and ran down the stairs a frantic look on his face.  
He sprinted to his room pushing past and swerving between the villagers on the street. When he reached the palace he headed straight for his room. He bust the door open only to see Mai packing.

"Mai, please, I'm sorry I won't do it again! I'll be the perfect boyfriend- I swear it. I'll make time for us, I promise." Zuko fell to his knees, "Please don't go… I love you and only you…"  
Mai shook her head and folded an article of clothing and placed it in the suitcase, "No, I'm tired of this I'm moving back with my parents Zuko, Goodbye." Her voice was monotonous.  
Zuko begged and pleaded for Mai to come back and rule by his side again as they had been for two years, but no avail- an effort easily wasted. Zuko was desperate; he didn't know what he would do with his Mai beside him. Then she simply left leaving him alone in a giant room with an empty heart.  
Zuko wouldn't eat for weeks, he barely talked, and in his limited free time he would just go to his room and sleep.  
This went on for about three month's when Iroh finally had enough of his nephew drowning his sorrows in pudding and fire flakes.  
Iroh had finally snapped at his nephew not cracking a smile.  
"THAT IS IT! Get your ass out of bed! We're going to plan a party and you WILL go to it! You will find a new lady and make her yours and she will be your lady then you will live happily ever after and make little fire nation babies! GOT IT!"

Usually, Iroh was never one to cuss and act like that. He was the calm one, the one who always knew what to do.  
Zuko just sat. Staring at his rag uncle and jumped out of bed. "Uncle, you don't control me! I will continue to mope around on my pace and continue eating fire flakes and pud-"  
Iroh interrupted him, "Good to know you're alive. Let us go plan a few parties please. I really think you need them nephew."  
In fact, Zuko was happy his uncle was trying to make him feel better and get his lazy ass of his bed. Soon, he would be 100% over Mai. Though, it'd still take time. Zuko continued to mope but cut the pudding- he was gaining weight and he stuck to the fire flakes. Zuko moped because he felt useless. Useless, because he was a bad boyfriend to Mai.  
"Yes uncle, let's plan a few parties. How about a singles party? Invite all the single people we know and the singles they know to stay at the palace for an entire two weeks!" Zuko suggested, finally getting pumped, "Cancel all my meetings and tell them."  
A smirk was plastered onto his face, "the fire lord is on a long needed vacation so don't bother with any war plans."  
Iroh was very happy at his nephews enthusiastic attitude towards the plan, "Of course, I will call every one and make sure they are all here for this wonderful event, and oh! We'll need food, drinks, and more things for these 2 weeks of celebrations!" Iroh clapped his hands with an evil glint in his eyes, he hadn't been to a singles party in years, "Any one in particular you want to come?" he asked.

Zuko waved him off "Just invite EVERYONE, uncle. Every single one of them- from jets team, all of team avatar, song , Jin, Haru, Hahn, Teo, Ty-lee, Azula! Anyone whose left single our age." He listed off names as well as his finger, "and hey I'm feeling lucky! Invite Mai!" he smiled syly.  
"For you, I'll make Aunt Wu come." he said with a knowing smile making Iroh blush.  
"Fine, I will start immediately. I will have everyone here by Saturday, get ready it will be long vacation." He said while walking to the door.  
"Yes, go I will tell the council about my much needed vacation." He called out to his uncle.  
Smiling, and better than ever, Zuko flopped out of bed and then jumped back up scrambled to put on some fresh clothing and ran out of his room to the garden just wanting to take everything in and finally be happy.

He had also noticed he was better off without Mai's gloominess and laughed at the thought of needing her to be with him before.  
"Ha, this will be a very interesting few weeks wont it?" he scoffed to no one. For once, Zuko was happy for no apparent reason and he liked it.  
He was hoping to find love again and he knew deep down in the pit of his stomach that he would find it in these few weeks. He just knew and he was secretly hoping in a way that Mai would find love too.

Then, he stood up from the bench he had been sitting on and went to go tell the council about his new vacation and wondered how they would take it...

___**Liked it? Hated it? Kinda hated it?yeah you probably did D: .im sorry if there alittle OOC but i will fix that !...hopefully oh well if you liked it review and I promise to make the next chapter really funny ok ? oh and thank you once again betta's sofabox12 and **_**songbird300038**___** you two are the bomb ;3333 ./ well R&R or . . . . I KILL YOU MHAHAHA no seriously review. next chapter will probably be posted at aroung monday - ish or well until next chapter goodbye people :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

So OMG IM SOOO SORRY FOR ALL THE WAIT /3

My schools wack! So hope you like it{:

(Zuko P.O.V)

"AHHHHHH! Its today! Its today! Its today! Omg omg omg! ( :D )"

-Meanwhile maid stares at Zuko- "What a peculiar young king we have" she thinks to herself.

"UNCLE!"

"Yes"

"Is everything ready for today? Is everything set, were is the caterer. The rooms for everyone, the decorations, and most Importantly THE BOOZE!" asked Zuko.

"weeeeeeeell, since you ordered the staff off for the 2 weeks everyone has to clean up their own rooms, the decorations are here but we have to put them up our self's but the booze is fine."

"WHAT! DECORATIONS UP OURS-"

"Excuse me, fire lord your guests have arrived..." said the maid while she interrupted him on his rant.

"There here? Like right now? But but but there not supposed to be here for another three hours!"

"What don't you miss me little brother? What a shame." Said Azula with a sarcastic grin and that evil glint in her eye.(creepy RIGHT?)

"No, sorry I don't miss my animal of a sister."

"why you scrawny little son of a…"

"OK OK! Where is the love here people this will be fun!" screams uncle in a desperate attempt to not get Azula and Zuko to not kill each other (or more importantly ruin the furniture) at that very moment. Then, as if an angel came katara screams out…

"Angel? Sorry, no angels here but im pretty close"

"KATARA! Hey, I've missed you so much how have you been? Where's aang? I don't see him!"

Katara blushes, "well me and aang aren't really together anymore, you see I love him but like a little brother the way I like Sokka!"

Uncle feels bad for what happens and replys with "at least youll be able to maybe meet someone here hunny, ok?" and gives her a big hug.

^ MEANWHILE.. ^

"JET! Oh my spirits! Is it really you, vome here you big bag of dirt!" screams a excited 14 year old blind girl.

"huhh wait what now?" Jet says as he turns around to face toph.

" ohhh he- OWWWW what was that for?" * jet rubbing his now bruised arm*

"it's how I show my affection." Says toph like it's the most obvious thing, while walking not even waiting for jet to get up.

They have small talk and after a few minutes they both find out there both here for the 'single hotel' for the two weeks at the fire nation palace, they end up walking together in the fire nation village (both wearing fire nation colors of course) they pass by a lovely little diner like resteraunt and both agree that there hungry and walk in to have a quick lunch talking about fights, new moves, and most importantly tophs new curvaceous body . jet got smacked in the head for that particular reason. After a big lunch, they walk to a fontain to talk for a little bit and enjoy the weather and good rocks (for toph to practice) the sit on a bench right by a cherry blossom tree and jet see's a flower falling jumps up catches it and puts it in toph's hair.

"Uhhhh, what is this?

"It's a flower smart one!"

"I KNOW it's a flower retard but what's it doing in my hair!"

" Umm, I thought it would look pretty in your hair?"

Taken back from jets remark toph turned away not wanting him to see her blushing face and mile wide smile.

"oooh, well thanks I guess…"

"Toph?" asked jet with an emberassed face.

"yeah..?"

"Can i…"

BUAHAHA keep on guessing! Sorry for the shortness but im back(: brownie points to see who can guess what he'll ask! DUECES!.


End file.
